<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what do you want? by jedimorningstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961441">what do you want?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedimorningstar/pseuds/jedimorningstar'>jedimorningstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedimorningstar/pseuds/jedimorningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Horde Prime had been vanquished three weeks ago. Three weeks? Was that really all?</p><p>It was evening, or whatever evening was when you were in space. Catra sat cross-legged on a thick ledge overlooking the hull on Mara's ship. The stars winked at her brightly from above, as if even they were mocking her as her eyes strayed towards the blonde girl picking up the empty plates of Bow and Glimmer. Melog followed the girl around silently, and Catra couldn't help but wish that she was in the creatures place. Adora smiled warmly at her two friends, who were clasping hands tightly as they thanked her. She planted a kiss on each of their foreheads and Catra felt another rush of envy. </p><p>She knew she had a place with them now. Adora was aware of her feelings, and vise versa. But unlike Bow and Glimmer, they weren't sharing a room in the ancient space craft that was their temporary home. </p><p>Catra knew that the second she allowed herself to let down her walls, she was relinquishing control. She would be putting her heart in Adora's hands. She didn't think she was ready for that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>according to people on twitter, this is actually a pretty good fanfic, so I thought i’d post it on here because why not? There is mild smut, but i’m not even sure if you can classify it as smut, and it doesn’t get resolved by the end. It’s angsty, so I guess if you want to feel sad and you miss these characters.. this is the story for you!<br/>I also use Annacharlier’s fanfic Don’t Go as canon here. Most of us think that Don’t Go was written by Noelle herself so if we’re right.. it is canon, right?<br/>PS i’m sorry if there’re any grammar mistakes. I started to proofread but quickly got distracted so..</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Horde Prime had been vanquished three weeks ago. Three weeks? Was that really all?</p><p>It was evening, or whatever evening was when you were in space. Catra sat cross-legged on a thick ledge overlooking the hull on Mara's ship. The stars winked at her brightly from above, as if even they were mocking her as her eyes strayed towards the blonde girl picking up the empty plates of Bow and Glimmer. Melog followed the girl around silently, and Catra couldn't help but wish that she was in the creatures place. Adora smiled warmly at her two friends, who were clasping hands tightly as they thanked her. She planted a kiss on each of their foreheads and Catra felt another rush of envy. </p><p>She knew she had a place with them now. Adora was aware of her feelings, and vise versa. But unlike Bow and Glimmer, they weren't sharing a room in the ancient space craft that was their temporary home. </p><p>Catra knew that the second she allowed herself to let down her walls, she was relinquishing control. She would be putting her heart in Adora's hands. She didn't think she was ready for that. </p><p>Adora left her best friends alone in the hull and made her way down the hall away from them. Catra hesitated before swinging down without a sound and trailed her former enemy like a ghost. Melog joined her without skipping a beat, rendering her invisible.<br/>
The blonde girl turned at the door to her bedroom and threw a glance at the door where Catra was staying. Oh, Catra thought. She thinks I'm already asleep. </p><p>The blonde let out a shallow sigh and brushed her fingertips across her lips. The feline, standing directly in front of her but masked by Melog's presence, felt her heart crumble. She was thinking about the kiss. A moment passed and Adora opened the door. Catra slipped in at the last moment and crouched in the corner of the bedroom. </p><p>What the hell am I doing? she asked herself. Adora peered out of the large window that covered an entire wall of the room before beginning to undress. Catra instantly shielded her eyes, forcing herself to look away. She heard the shirt crumple to the ground, and then the trousers. Her face flushed. This is wrong, she whispered in her head. I'm invading her privacy. She sighed.<br/>
"Hey, Adora," she said quietly, revealing herself. Adora, standing only in her undergarments, shrieked and jumped back, covering her body.<br/>

"How long have you been here, Catra?!" she cried as her cheeks turned bright red. Catra looked away in shame. "Not long," she defended herself, but said nothing more. Adora relaxed slightly and inched closer, her arms still across her chest protectively. </p><p>"Catra.. why are you here?" </p><p>When the feline didn't answer Adora closed the remaining distance between them and put her palms against the other girl's chest. Catra's shoulders tensed. She felt petrified to the core, and she began to notice the curves in Adora's legs, the dip in her waist. The blonde didn't do anything. She stared into Catra's mismatched eyes while her hands rested against the feline's front, rising and falling in time to the Catra's uneven breathing. Adora tilted her head softly.</p><p>"I..I.." Catra managed. The other girl attempted to get closer, to put her fingers on Catra's cheeks, but she caught Adora's hand in a lightning fast way. "Adora, no. I don't need pity. This was a mistake, I need to go clear my head- I-" she shrugged out of Adoras grasp and made her way to the door. </p><p>"Stupid, stupid, stupid." she muttered as she entered her own bedroom at a run. Melog mewed and melted into the shadows, understanding that Catra needed to be alone. The feline changed into her nightclothes almost subconsciously and fell back of the bed, staring at the dark ceiling. She still felt the warm pressure of Adora against her skin. "Why did I do that?" she asked of herself. </p><p>Because you want to be with her, her own quiet voice answered inside of her head. Catra groaned and turned over, mashing her face into the softness of the pillow. I can't, she reminded herself. If I go to her, really let myself go, I'm not in control anymore. I have to be in control.<br/>
Even she knew it was stupid, but she couldn't break the mindset. It was instilled in her from a young age, formed over time after feeling so helpless in so many same, horrible situations that were driven by Shadow Weaver. Catra knitted her eyebrows together in anger. </p><p>She made me like this. She's the reason I can't open myself up. Her.. her abuse, it's the reason I can't trust. </p><p>And with that a memory sprung up. A vision of Perfuma, with her kind, dark eyes, informing her that it was hard, keeping herself open. How it made her vulnerable. But she believed it was worth it. That was the reason she and Scorpia were now rebuilding the Fright Zone as Scorpionious, the name of Scorpia's kingdom before it was corrupted by the Horde. And they were doing it together. </p><p>I want that, someday, Catra also realized. But that would never happen. Not as long as she kept her heart in a locked box that no one had the key to. </p><p>But.. someone did have the key. Catra was just too terrified to allow her close enough to make use of it. </p><p>The feline sat up, both her hands curled into fists. Outside, she heard the murmurs of two people in love. Glimmer and Bow. They were laughing giddily like children. She waited until they passed before triggering the sensor to make her door hiss open. With the help of Melog, she brushed past the queen and the arrow boy without attracting any attention towards herself. </p><p>She paused in front of Adoras door just as Bow and Glimmer's voices faded into their room. "Am I really doing this?" she muttered to herself. She already knew the answer. The metal door slid open and Catra stepped inside. Melog licked her hand in support before melting away, leaving her exposed. </p><p>Catra was suddenly very much aware of how much skin she showed when wearing what she did to sleep. Adora lay with her back towards the other girl in her own nightclothes, a simple tank top and small boyshorts. Catra approached the other girl with a quick exhale and rested on the edge of her bed. Her tail curled around herself as she sat in silence.</p><p>"Are you just gonna sit there all night?" Adora asked quietly, groggily. "I-I don't know." Catra admitted with a short laugh. Adora sat up and turned towards the feline. Catra's ears drooped and she looked down. "I'm sorry," 

"You have nothing to apologize for," Adora answered firmly. Catra shook her head. "We both know that's not true. I invaded your privacy." The blonde rested her hand on top of Catra's. "It's okay." she said simply. The feline allowed her gaze to meet Adora's warm blue eyes and the other girl gave her a smile that Catra knew was reserved only for her.</p><p>"Do you remember, that first night that we rescued you from him?" Adora asked, reaching out her hand. Catra took it hesitantly and scooted closer. Adora wrapped her other hand around Catra's waist and pulled her into a warm embrace, resting her head on the felines shoulder. "I don't remember much from that night." Catra admitted as she felt a purr lodge in her throat. Her tail was locked around Adora's ankle securely. </p><p>"Well.. you, uh, you were clinging to me for a long time, after I saved you." the blonde said into Catra's shoulder. Catra closed her eyes and began shivering slightly, causing Adora to squeeze her tighter. "I.. I remember.. sort of." the feline whispered into the crook of Adora's neck. </p><p>Catra had thought it was another one of Horde Prime's mind games. She had cried out in sorrow until Adora tackled her to ground and convinced her that she was real. That she really had come back. Then Catra had realized that she was still wearing the Horde uniform and had clawed into herself, drawing blood. Adora had helped her with that, too. She still felt the feeling of the fabric ripping apart down her back, releasing her from its constricting grip. </p><p>She sighed. "Did I ever say thank you?" Catra mumbled. She felt Adora move in confusion. </p><p>"For what?" came the soft response. </p><p>"Saving me." </p><p>Adora brushed her fingers along the back of Catra's skull, running her hand through the crude locks. She pulled away and looked into Catra's eyes. "Why have you been avoiding everyone since we got back on the ship?" she asked. </p><p>Catra fixed her gaze stubbornly on the arm that was curled around her waist. Adora put her other hand on the side of Catra's neck, forcing her to look up at the taller girl. "Tell me." Adora coaxed gently. Catra sighed. "It's stupid."</p><p>"I'm sure it isn't." </p><p>Catra clicked her tongue in annoyance. Clearly Adora wasn't going to give up. She hesitated for a long moment. "I'm- I'm scared." she finally said. She leaned into Adora's touch involuntarily.</p><p>"Of what, Catra?" Adora pressed.</p><p>"I don't know.." Catra mumbled. She groaned. "I don't like talking about my feelings, okay?" she covered her face with her hands, annoyed at her own vulnerability. </p><p>The blonde girl removed them softly and held Catra's wrists on either side of the felines face in a delicate manner, as if they were about to break. Catra felt herself blush at Adoras firm dominance over her. She leaned forwards suddenly and caught Adora's lips in her own, surprising herself and the other girl as well. </p><p>They broke apart for a moment and Catra climbed into Adora's lap without thinking, straddling her. The blonde flushed a bright red from underneath her and ran one hand up Catra's back, slipping under the fabric of her top. </p><p>Catra didn't kiss her again. She put her palms against Adora's chest, just as the other girl had done earlier, and heard her breathing quicken with anticipation.</p><p>"You're doing this to avoid my question," Adora said accusingly. Catra leaned forwards again and nipped the blonde's ear teasingly. </p><p>"You love it." she whispered into it. The hairs on the back of Adora's neck raised but she pulled away again, fixing Catra to the spot with her gaze. Catra rolled her eyes. The feline tried to move, but found herself being held in place by Adora's limbs. She shot Adora a look, to which the blonde raised her eyebrows pointedly. The message was clear; talk, or I'm not letting you go.</p><p>"Okay.. fine." Catra mumbled. She forced herself to look away from Adora's face, instead choosing to look at the dark ceiling above them. </p><p>"It's just.. if I do this with you, if I open my heart and be vulnerable for the first time in-" she broke off with a pained laugh, swallowing hard. "-since we were kids.. I'm afraid I won't survive it. I have this.. this stupid need to be in control, or something." Catra glanced back at the girl she loved. </p><p>Adora didn't reply. She stared with her stupid dumb beautiful face, her eyebrows furrowed, as she thought. "I'm afraid, too." she said at last. Catra made an incredulous face. "You? Why are you scared?"</p><p>"I've always been so.. I don't know.." </p><p>"Selfless?" Catra offered. Adora smiled gratefully. "Yeah, I guess that describes it pretty well.. People.. most recently, you, actually, are always telling me that I need to think about what I want for once, but I'm too terrified to say what that is out loud," she exhaled through her nose and bumped her head against Catra's chest. Adora felt Catra's heart race under her skin and she sighed again. Catra hesitated, and then wrapped her arms around Adora's head, nestling the other girl deeper into herself. She rested her chin on the top of Adora's skull. </p><p>"What do you want, Adora?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. The blondes strong arms were still tightened around Catra securely, with one hand on the small of her back, and the other under her shirt, brushing against her shoulder blades. She didn't answer for a few minutes. </p><p>"You." finally came the single, breathy answer. The word was quiet and muffled by Catra's shirt, but she heard it perfectly.</p><p>Catra froze. Adora hugged her tighter. Catra's breath hitched, but not because of Adora's strangling grip on her body. </p><p>With one, trembling hand, Catra raised Adora's chin to meet her eyes. </p><p>"Me?" she asked in a small voice. Adora drifted closer to the feline. Both of their breathing was short and fast and uneven, and dripping with anticipation. </p><p>"I want you, Catra." Adora exhaled shallowly. She brought their lips together and Catra closed her eyes, her hand still on Adora's face. Her ears were tense, but eventually relaxed into it, drooping down slackly. </p><p>Their mouths slid together in a kind of beautiful harmony, with Adora now locking her hands around Catra's waist and pulling her closer, as if determined to fuse their bodies into one.</p><p> The kiss was slow and meaningful and held all the yearning that the two had developed over the many years that they had known each other. Catra could feel a purr rising in her throat again and this time she let it, letting it rumble out as she and Adora's tongues wrestled each other. The blonde, still underneath Catra, allowed herself to fall back on the pillow on top of the mattress. </p><p>Catra swooped in for another kiss while pinning the bigger girl down firmly, loud purrs still rumbling in her throat.</p><p>"Ca-Catra, wait." Adora stopped her as the feline made a move to remove Adora's bottoms. "I've never-" </p><p>"Neither have I." Catra responded. She sat up, her hips grinding against Adora's slightly, but made no other moves to remove the other girls clothing. "Maybe it's too soon." Adora admitted, although the heat between her legs that Catra could clearly feel was betraying her. </p><p>The feline could smell her own arousal, and Adora's, but respectfully moved off of the other girl, sitting next to her with a steady gaze instead. </p><p>"Could we just.. hold each other, for now?" the blonde whispered. Catra nodded wordlessly and lay down with her body facing Adora, not touching her. </p><p>Did I cross a line? Catra thought, terrified. Neither of them moved. For a while, they just lay together, staring at each other. The ship rumbled through space quietly, making small shifts in the room once in a while. It reminded Catra of the first time they had laid down together- after she had been rescued from Prime. Except now, there were so many more unspoken things between them. So many things she wanted to do.</p><p>Catra curled in on herself, bringing her legs up to her chest so she looked like a small, brown egg lying on the bed. Her eyes didn't leave Adora for a second. Meanwhile, the other girl's own gaze was dropping slowly as she slid into unconsciousness. </p><p>As soon as Catra could hear the steady inhale and exhale releasing from her body, she drifted closer, being as light on the mattress as she could. She tangled her own legs with Adora's and snuggled into her chest like it was the last safe place in the world. She was warm. She felt safe. </p><p>There was still so much they had to talk about. But that could wait. </p><p>Right now, she wanted to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Racillon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She was lying on top of something soft. <br/>Wait, soft?<br/>The Fright Zone didn't have soft things.<br/>No.. I'm not in the Fright Zone anymore.<br/>Then.. wait, no.<br/>There was no way she was still on the Velvet Glove, right?<br/>No, no. I've been out of there for weeks. Adora saved me.<br/>Adora..<br/>Catra slowly faded out of unconsciousness and realized that the thing underneath her was Adora. Adora, Adora, Adora, with her beautiful laugh and her stupid smile and her sweet-smelling hair that Catra wanted to tangle her hands in and those blue eyes that she wanted to get lost in forever. <br/>Adora's heart thumped loudly against Catra's ear. She was lying on the bigger girl's chest. One of her hands rested gently on Adora's bare stomach, rising and falling with the blonde girls easy breaths. Suddenly Catra was worried. She knew that she was underweight, and rather light, but was she hurting Adora by lying on top of her like this? She tried to move but found that there was a hand, Adora's hand, slung around her shoulders, holding her close.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ahem... so you don’t have to read this chapter because apparently this is a full out fanfic with a story (not really) and everything now. Again, there is a bit of smut but it doesn’t really go anywhere<br/>(y e t)<br/>if you just came for the big ol’ angsty one-shot then umm.. don’t read this? Nobody really asked me to make a second chapter but what can i say, i miss my girls and i love She-Ra. Here you go!<br/>PS i didn’t proofread this chapter either.. i’m sorry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was lying on top of something soft. </p><p>Wait, soft?</p><p>The Fright Zone didn't have soft things.</p><p>No.. I'm not in the Fright Zone anymore.</p><p>Then.. wait, no.</p><p>There was no way she was still on the Velvet Glove, right?</p><p>No, no. I've been out of there for weeks. Adora saved me.<br/>Adora..</p><p>Catra slowly faded out of unconsciousness and realized that the thing underneath her was Adora. Adora, Adora, Adora, with her beautiful laugh and her stupid smile and her sweet-smelling hair that Catra wanted to tangle her hands in and those blue eyes that she wanted to get lost in forever. </p><p>Adora's heart thumped loudly against Catra's ear. She was lying on the bigger girl's chest. One of her hands rested gently on Adora's bare stomach, rising and falling with the blonde girls easy breaths. Suddenly Catra was worried. She knew that she was underweight, and rather light, but was she hurting Adora by lying on top of her like this? She tried to move but found that there was a hand, Adora's hand, slung around her shoulders, holding her close. </p><p>The other hand was dangerously low on her waist.</p><p>Catra flushed lightly but didn't move. Her legs were still tangled tightly with Adora's. If she shifted, there was no way she wouldn't wake the bigger girl up. Catra pressed down on Adora's abdomen with the tips of her fingers, claws retracted, just to see what happened. The blonde sighed in her sleep but otherwise didn't react. </p><p>Slightly more confident, Catra began tracing random marks and scratches on Adora's belly. She knew that some of these scars, some of these marks, she had probably caused. But the worst of it was on Adora's back. That, she didn't think she wanted to see. </p><p>She came across a rather ugly one, right beside Adora's belly button, near where Catra's collarbone was nestled. She craned her neck downwards, wondering if this one was caused by her. She pretended to scratch where the spot was, see if the shape would match her trajectory. It didn't. She sighed with relief. One less thing she felt guilty about. She had caused Adora so much pain, but at least she wasn't the reason for this. She leaned down and kissed the scar gently, burying her nose in the other girls skin, breathing in her scent. </p><p>"What're you doing?" came a soft voice from above. <br/>"Oh shit, i'm sorry, did I wake you up?"</p><p>Adora shook her head, still groggy with sleep. Then her eyes widened in shock as she realized what she was doing. She yelped and threw both her hands up in the air. "Ahh! I did not mean to do that, Catra, I'm-"</p><p>Catra didn't let her finish. She scaled up her chest and took Adora's lips onto her own. Adora made a small noise of surprise but didn't pull away, instead allowing the kiss to deepen. She hoisted Catra's small body up higher. They broke apart, and Adora's eyes were unfocused. Catra matted her hands through Adora's shirt, making the her shiver.</p><p>"Is this really happening? Am I dreaming?" she asked Catra breathlessly. Catra responded by pressing another short kiss to the blonde girls lips. </p><p>Adora attempted to say something else, but they were interrupted by a loud, familier voice and a screen popping into view.</p><p>"Adora! The first planet- um.. Catra? Uhh.. what are you doing?" Glimmer asked wildly as she examined the scene before her. Catra, on top of Adora, with her hands up the other girls shirt, Adora with her hands on Catra's hips. They both flushed a bright red and Catra practically catapulted herself off the bed and into the corner of the room.</p><p>"Glimmer?!" Adora hissed. "Could you maybe- never do that again?!"</p><p>Glimmer's jaw dropped open. "Oh my god.. you guys are totally-"</p><p>"Goodbye, Glimmer!" Adora and Catra shouted in unison as Adora blushed an even deeper red. The queen, still gaping, shut off the screen. The room went dark again and Adora glanced over at Catra, who was sitting in the corner looking mortified. </p><p>"We should probably-"</p><p>"I'll meet you out there," Catra finished for Adora. The blonde nodded and watched Catra rush out of the bedroom with Melog in tow. She tried to ignore the sinking pit in her stomach as she leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed her clothes.<br/>——<br/>Catra entered the hull before Adora did to find Bow and Glimmer standing side by side, arms crossed. Bow promptly walked over and raised his eyebrows at Catra.</p><p>"What?" the feline protested. When no one answered, she grumbled, "You two got together, so what if me and Adora might, too?"</p><p>Glimmer snorted. "We aren't blind. You are absolutely head-over-heels for that girl, and she is obviously is for you, too. There’s no ‘might’ in that sentence.”</p><p>Bow nodded. "Yeah, you two aren't exactly subtle-"</p><p>"But I do want to know what that was!" Glimmer cut across her partner. "You've been avoiding being in the same room as her for weeks and suddenly you're on top of her?"</p><p>"Something obviously happened at the Heart. So spill," Bow finished firmly. Catra groaned.</p><p>"It's-" she avoided looking at the two of them. "It's kind of private."</p><p>"I told you!" Bow cried triumphantly. Glimmer rolled her eyes and kissed him. "Fine." she said as they broke apart. Catra cleared her throat. "What exactly did you say, Bow?"</p><p>"You absolutely kissed her," Glimmer and Bow said together, as if it was obvious. Catra turned bright red. "I did not!" she protested while her tail bushed up. Glimmer laughed. "The fact that you're flustered only proves it."</p><p>"I am not-" Catra took a deep breath and brushed out her tail. "Can we not talk about this right now?" Catra hissed, her voice raising an octave. Bow shrugged. "Alright, but that means we're having this conversation later!"</p><p>"I can live with that," Catra muttered, and made a mental note to push both of them out of the airlock as soon as she could. The door's sensor was triggered and Adora entered the large room. She wasn't wearing her signature tight ponytail, but rather a messy braid. It was strange, and Catra tipped her head to the side. Glimmer and Bow joined her in her confused expression.</p><p>"What? I thought I'd maybe try something different! What's the mission?"</p><p>Glimmer gestured to the 3D diagram of the planet that they were approaching. </p><p>"This was apparently Horde Prime's homeworld, or at least the first world that the First One's recorded with him in mind. Darla picked up an anomaly on the planets surface, and I think it'd be a cool first mission!" she smiled back at them. Adora squinted as she examined the diagram. </p><p>"Racillon. Sounds good to me. What do you think, Catra?" she looked over her shoulder at the feline. Catra nodded. </p><p>"Okay," she answered simply.<br/>——<br/>They landed Darla a good distance away from where it was picking up the anomaly. Around them seemed to be the ruins of a city, burned away either by time.. or something else. Glimmer offered to stay with the ship, so Bow, Catra, Melog and Adora headed off, exploring the rubble as they went. </p><p>"Huh.. what's this?" Bow asked no one in particular as he crouched down to examine something on the ground. "It's some kind of like.. blue goo," he rubbed some between his fingers. "Weird."</p><p>"Maybe don't touch the creepy alien stuff that's everywhere?" Catra suggested as she noticed that it surrounded the entire square. Melog sniffed some and backed away, mewling in agreement. </p><p>"Oh, look, a burrow!" Adora pointed. A few metres away from them was a giant hole in the ground. Adora glanced over the side of it. <br/>"It's going in the direction of the energy signature!" Bow confirmed with a glance at his tracker pad. Catra swallowed.</p><p>"We're going down, then?" she asked. Adora jumped down first with a cheerful, "Yup!"</p><p>The hole was much shallower than it first appeared, and the four of them all slid in without any trouble. The tunnel went deep, and in it something was growling.</p><p>"So.. we're going towards the ominous noises, are we?" Catra clarified as Bow began to lead them down. It got darker and dark as they went, and eventually he pulled out an arrow that transformed into a flashlight- because of course he did. </p><p>The strange noises didn’t go away as they descended further underground, but thankfully the light on the trackerpad didn’t go out. They walked for a period of time that Catra didn’t bother to track, until they reached a large, luminous cave. In the middle was a huge worm-like creature, probably two or three times the size of the monster that had guarded the Heart. It was sleeping, and large tentacles were visible whenever it opened its fanged mouth.</p><p>Bow’s pad began beeping wildly and he shut it off. “This is what’s causing the anomaly,” he said in wonder. “This creature is leeching the planets remaining nutrients into itself.. and I don’t think it’s alone. There’s probably at least five on this part of the planet, but I don’t know about everywhere else.”</p><p>“So what do we do now?” Catra asked, studying the hideous beast. “Kill it? Leave it alone?”</p><p>“It might not be hostile,” Bow pointed out. Just then, the creature opened eight red, spider like eyes. It immediately locked on the four figures standing in the mouth of the cave and it roared, showing off rows and rows of triangular teeth. It began slithering towards the group with its jaws open, banging its tail against the floor of the gigantic cavern.</p><p>“Or... it’s hostile. Definitely hostile!” Bow yelped, jumping back. Catra bared her claws and Adora summoned her sword, pointing at the sky.<br/>“For the honour of Greyskull!” she shouted, and then a blinding flash of light engulfed the cave. Adora let out a battle cry and charged towards the beast, striking it between it’s eyes. Surprisingly, the sword bounced right off of the things hide and Adora landed back on the ground.</p><p>“So that’s kind of bad,” she turned to the others. Then the creature reared up and spat dark grey goo across the entirety of the cave. It mostly missed them, but a bit landed on Bow’s calf. He screamed in pain and twisted away, firing an arrow that did nothing again the alien. Catra swore loudly and dragged Bow out of the way as another splatter headed in their direction. Bow got back up and used a rock to clear away the goo. His pant leg was ruined, and the first layer of skin on his calf was gone, but thankfully he wasn’t too injured. </p><p>“It’s like acid,” he said with a deep frown. “It looks like the creature can make all kinds! It keeps leaving behind that blue stuff, see?” he pointed to the trail behind their attacker. “Like we saw on the surface!”</p><p>“That’s great, Bow,” Catra panted as she tried to keep up with She-Ra, who had attempted to strike again and barely missed being hit. “Have you figured out how we can stop it yet?”</p><p>“Not yet.” Bow answered. “But maybe we can confuse it.”</p><p>He whistled loudly and waved at the giant alien. “Oy! Come and get me!” he yelled, running away from Catra, who was still focused on Adora.</p><p>“Catra, look!” she cried, pointing to the creatures neck. “A weak point!” </p><p>“Wait- what if-“ Catra began, but she was already jumping, soaring towards the patch of gill-like folds in the creatures neck. She brought up her sword but at the last moment the monster whipped around and sprayed her with the dark grey mixture. She-Ra only managed to fling her shoulder out in reflex so that the splatter hit her back, not her front.</p><p>"Adora!" Catra shrieked as the blonde girl fell. The form of She-Ra blinked out of existence and it was Adora that smashed against the wall of the cave. She screamed in agony as an alarming crack rang out on impact.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>aaaaand that’s your second chapter! let me know if I should make a third one by leaving a Kudos and/or a comment, although i’ll probably just do it anyways because *cliffhangers*.. but its still appreciated! This chapter is a bit more light-hearted because Bow and Glimmer are in it but it gets back to dark and stormy once they’re gone, so don’t worry ;)<br/>anyways i hope you enjoyed! keep an eye out for a third chapter cause there’s a good chance i’m gonna make it! i’m also still figuring out ao3 so apologies for any technical mistakes. <br/>have a great day/whatever time it is for you lovelies!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. She Can Handle Scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adora fell forwards and lay limply on the ground. Horrifying dark grey gashes were all across her back, burning away at her jacket and shirt like acid. Catra screamed at Bow and ran to Adora's side, flipping her over and checking her pulse. Still alive, but her breathing was weak.</p><p>She swore under her breath. Her pupils shrank to pinpricks. She fought to keep herself calm as she checked for any additional damage. </p><p>Adora's arm was twisted the other way- definitely broken. No spinal injuries that were obvious. Catra began to hyperventilate and protracted her claws.</p><p>Stay calm, she told herself viciously. For her. We need to move her somewhere else.</p><p>"Bow!" Catra shouted again helplessly. She knew she couldn't lift Adora's weight on her own.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ahem.. i made a third chapter!! so in this one we’ve mostly just got Catra taking care of Adora while Glimmer and Bow help her out a bit. I wrote three different versions of this cause i didn’t like the first version, and the second version had too many jumps, but this one is pretty good in my opinion. again, nothing spicy (y e t) but maybe i’ll stop being a chicken and do it in the next chapter, who knows?<br/>anyways, enjoy whatever this is!<br/>PS- i really did try to stay focused when editing this chapter, but i got distracted again. whoops</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora fell forwards and lay limply on the ground. Horrifying dark grey gashes were all across her back, burning away at her jacket and shirt like acid. Catra screamed at Bow and ran to Adora's side, flipping her over and checking her pulse. Still alive, but her breathing was weak.</p><p>She swore under her breath. Her pupils shrank to pinpricks. She fought to keep herself calm as she checked for any additional damage. </p><p>Adora's arm was twisted the other way- definitely broken. No spinal injuries that were obvious. Catra began to hyperventilate and protracted her claws.</p><p>Stay calm, she told herself viciously. For her. We need to move her somewhere else.</p><p>"Bow!" Catra shouted again helplessly. She knew she couldn't lift Adora's weight on her own. Bow desperately shot one last arrow into the monsters eye, making it screech and double back, vomiting purple goo onto itself. Probably for healing. If only she could reach some.</p><p>"I bought us time, but we have to get out now!" Bow said, panicked, as he lifted Adora into his arms. She cried out in pain and Catra attempted to soothe her while keeping the notes of hysteria down in her own voice. </p><p>"Adora, it'll be okay, please, you have to be quieter, we can't have more of those things coming after us," she brushed hair behind her ear and held her face until Bow forced her to run ahead of him, yelling that they needed to go. Catra tried to double back, to try to land another blow, but Bow shoved her away. </p><p>"Catra! Don't let your emotions cloud your judgement right now!" </p><p>She growled and lashed her tail, but didn't try to go back again. The creature was still howling as it drenched itself in its purple goo, but it could easily kill her with one flick of its tail. If She-Ra couldn't defeat it, there was no way Catra could. </p><p>"What do I do now, then?" she bellowed. </p><p>"Take my trackerpad! Call Glimmer!" Bow shouted at her as they ran, throwing his device in her direction. Catra caught it and desperately tapped the screen as they ran as fast as they could back up the huge tunnel. </p><p>"Hey Bo- Catra! What is it!?" Glimmers concerned voice rang out.</p><p>"Sparkles, you have to get here, right now! Adora is-" Catra's voice cracked and died, trying not to think about Adora's broken body. Glimmer nodded firmly. "I'll be right there." She hung up and Catra risked a glance over her shoulder. Bow was keeping up, but he was starting to slow from his own injuries and the weight of Adora's body on his arms. His muscles were clenching and he gritted his teeth. </p><p>"We're almost there!" she called back to him. Light was indeed piercing the tunnel, but they heard the roar of the enraged creature coming after them. </p><p>Glimmer, where are you? Catra thought in despair. But there! The exit was just up ahead. Catra climbed up and reached a hand back down for Bow. Just as he passed her Adora's unconscious body, the alien creature appeared once more in the distance, roaring its fury and slithering towards them. </p><p>"Bow! Hurry!" Catra yelled. He climbed up frantically and Melog nudged Catra's hand, gesturing to Adora. Catra nodded and suddenly Melog was the size of a horse. Catra scooped up Adora and positioned her on Melog back as securely as she could.</p><p>"Go! We'll hold it off!" she shouted at Melog. Her companion nodded and faded out of view. </p><p>Bow and Catra backed away from the towering shadow of the terrifying creature. Dark grey goo flung from its mouth and the two of them leaped out of the way. The stuff hit the ground, sizzling into the concrete. </p><p>"Glimmer!" Bow cried out hopelessly, his voice going hoarse. </p><p>And then there was a fury of purple sparkles, and the queen of Bright Moon appeared, wielding her staff and shooting a spell directly at the creatures neck. The spell dissolved the aliens head. The rest of its body collapsed onto the ground. Glimmer's chest heaved and she brought her partner and Catra into a tight embrace, one which they both returned.</p><p>"Magic is-" she breathed heavily. "Pretty incredible,"</p><p>But She-Ra got hurt, Catra thought in despair. How did She-Ra get hurt? </p><p>Then she remembered and her head shot up. "Adora."</p><p>Purple sparkles engulfed them and then they were back on the ship. Adora was lying on the ground in the middle of the room, unconscious. Melog was sitting beside her, mewling with worry. </p><p>Her jacket was almost entirely gone, and the goo had begun to pierce her skin, making it red and irritated. Glimmer made a devastated noise and Catra fell at Adora's side. </p><p>"Adora," she whispered frantically, her voice barely audible from screaming so much. She cradled the girl she loved in her arms and felt her clammy neck. Still alive. Still hope. She met Bow's eyes, terrified.</p><p>"G-get me a wet cloth. O-or anything to get all this stuff off of her!" Catra cried, her voice cracking. Bow bolted from the room while Glimmer held her head in disbelief.</p><p>"This is all my fault," she hugged herself tightly and began pacing. She stopped and dropped to her knees, reaching out for Adora. "I-I'm the one who suggested we come to  Racillion, I-"</p><p>"Sparkles- no." Catra cut across her. She brought Adora closer to her chest. "This isn't your fault, and we should move her someplace more comfortable."</p><p>Glimmer nodded firmly, tears dotting her cheeks, and grabbed both their shoulders. She teleported them into Adora's room. Catra picked up Adora, all her limbs trembling from the effort, and laid her as softly as possible on the bed. Glimmer's eyes were still wide with shock. She shuddered.</p><p>"Glimmer, if you start crying in front of me right now, I'm going to bite you," Catra muttered without looking at the queen, her shaking hands running up and down Adora's body, as if trying to find something that she could do to help. Glimmer laughed a jittery, scared laugh, and she shook her head. "I'll be right outside then, okay?" she whispered. Catra nodded, her eyes still trained on Adora's pale face. </p><p>"And Catra?"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"I'm proud of you for being so strong."</p><p>Catra didn't answer. She didn't think she was being strong. She was keeping her temper down, sure. She was just taking care of Adora in exchange for all of the times the blonde had taken care of her. </p><p>Right?</p><p>As soon as Glimmer left Catra realized something. She flipped Adora onto her stomach. "Oh," she hissed. </p><p>Bow ran into the room. </p><p>"Cloth," she reached out her hand.</p><p>he gave her it, along with a bucket full of water.</p><p>"Please leave,"</p><p>"Catra, you're going to need-"</p><p>She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, and he nodded. "Okay," he said softly. </p><p>And then it was just her and Adora and Melog in the room. Catra began desperately wiping off the acid goo from her back, but it was disintegrating the cloth just as fast as Adora's skin. She was bleeding almost everywhere now. Catra didn't think. She ripped off what was left of the other girls clothing until it was just Adora's bare, trembling back. Now that the remaining red and white fabric was gone, Catra could see the wounds a little clearer. Patches of skin were still unaffected, and there wasn't too much serious damage. Not yet, at least. Hopefully all she would have were more scars. Nothing she couldn't handle.</p><p>Catra dipped the cloth into the water, trying to stop it from crumbling away. When it came up again, the goo was gone. She glanced into the bucket.</p><p>Of course, she thought. The feline dropped the cloth onto the ground and overturned the bucket of ice-cold water on Adora's back. The blonde girl shrieked, probably from the suddenness of it, but remained unconscious.</p><p>The change was immediate. The water washed away all of the goo that Catra hadn't been able to mop up. Her back was now red and  still bleeding and irritated and shivering, but at least all of the dark grey was gone. She was going to be okay.</p><p>Or at least Catra really, really hoped that she was going to be okay.</p><p>Catra collapsed backwards, almost knocking her head against the ground, and released a deep breath she hadn't been aware she was keeping in. Bow and Glimmer came running back in.</p><p>"Catra! We heard a splash. Why is there water-" Bow cut himself off when he realized that all of the acid goo was gone. "-Oh."</p><p>Glimmer disappeared, then re-appeared. She approached Adora's mostly naked body with a towel and a blanket. </p><p>"I'll do it." Catra said as the queen leaned over her friend. Glimmer didn't protest. She knew better.</p><p>"She'll be hungry when she wakes up," she said quietly. Bow took his partner into his arms. "We'll go make something," he said to Catra. The feline nodded. </p><p>"Okay." she answered. They left again and she approached Adora once more. The bed was soaked. She should probably remove it- or at least flip it.</p><p>"Maybe I should've let Glimmer do this, after all." Catra muttered to herself. She averted her eyes from Adora's cold body as she flipped the girl over. The blonde had begun shivering violently, but stopped once Catra had her in her arms. She wrapped the blanket around Adora's torso and propped her against on of the walls as she flipped the mattress. Then the towel on top, just in case. Then she carefully laid Adora back down on her stomach.</p><p>Cream. I wonder if we have any cream. And bandages to stop the bleeding. That'll probably help, Catra declared to herself. Unwilling to leave Adora's side for a second, however, she glanced at Melog helplessly. The alien nodded and trotted out of the room, fazing through the door. She sighed in relief and looked at Adora's face, which despite being pale and bloodless, still looked stunning. The light from the stars outside was hitting her face so that if you tilted your head ever so slightly to the right, it looked like she was sparkling. </p><p>Catra sat down on her haunches in front of her face and brushed some hair away from her eyes. It reminded her so much of when she had used the loving gesture against Adora during the Battle of Bright Moon. Her wide tortured eyes, that had softened despite everything, still sometimes haunted Catra. </p><p>She dropped her hand from Adora's cheek and curled it under her own chin as she pulled her knees up to her chest. Tears were threatening to fall, but she couldn't let them. Not yet.</p><p>Melog came back into the room with a jar and bandages hanging from their mouth. Catra grabbed the materials gratefully and stood up, slowly moving down to Adora’s back. She opened the jar and sniffed. Well.. it wasn’t expired.</p><p>Although she knew that Adora was still cold, she also guessed that the other girl was in serious agony. The cream would help with that. Probably.</p><p>She undid the knot she had made with the blanket and slowly spread the cream on the areas of her skin that weren't bleeding. </p><p>Well, she thought weakly. It’s pretty hard to make out the scars I gave her, at least..</p><p>When she was done, Catra tucked the bandage under Adora's body, then wrapped it around her torso, then again, and again. </p><p>When she finally stepped back to examine her handiwork, she could tell that at least some of the wounds had clotted.</p><p>"Okay." she whispered to herself.</p><p>Okay.</p><p>——</p><p>Adora didn’t wake up that night. Catra stayed by her side as dark came and went. The next day, they decided to leave Racillion.<br/>
When they were back in space, Catra felt safer. She put her arms on the mattress and her head on top of her arms. She watched Adora, trying to see if she could tell when the other girl would wake. </p><p>“Hey, Adora? I know wherever you are right now, it’s probably really great. All dark and peaceful or whatever. But I need you. So please, come back to me.”</p><p>With that she fell asleep for the first time. </p><p>She woke up to Adora screaming. </p><p>The other girl was still unconscious, her eyelids closed, but tears streaked down her pale face and she howled her agony. Bow and Glimmer teleported into the room as Catra tried to comfort the blonde girl.</p><p>“What happened? Why is she screaming?” Glimmer cried. Catra shook her head. </p><p>“She’s waking up.” the feline answered. She put her forehead against Adora’s and whispered nothings to her, her hand on her bare arm gently, trying to quiet her. Behind her, Bow and Glimmer exchanged a knowing look. The boy crouched down beside Catra.</p><p>“You need to sleep.” he said kindly. “Adora is going to be okay. The fact that she’s waking up is already really good.”</p><p>Catra shook her head again stubbornly. “I’m not leaving her.” she said, tilting her head to meet Bow’s gaze. He sighed and sat down, leaning his back against the bed. Adora had tired herself out, and now her screams were reduced to choked sobs.</p><p>“Y’know, when we first got you back from Prime, Adora wouldn’t leave your side, either.” he told her, bumping the back of his head against the mattress. Catra looked down. She had been horrible to Adora when they had all rescued her from Prime. She’d lashed out, she’d said things that she wished she could take back. That’s how it had been for three years, just constant pain and grief and things she wished she could take back. She took her eyes off the ground, glanced at the girl she loved, and then mimicked Bow’s stance, leaning her back against the bedframe. </p><p>Adora didn’t deserve to be in pain. Gods, it should’ve been her. </p><p>Catra took a deep, shaky breath. Bow took her hand. “She’s gonna be fine,” he consoled her. Glimmer joined them on the ground, sitting on Catra’s other side. She grabbed the feline’s free hand and sighed. </p><p>“It’s gonna be okay.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I say the word ‘okay’ a lot in this chapter. W h o o p s<br/>at this point i think i’m just gonna continue it to chapter four because y’all haven’t gotten what most of you came for yet. i did half-ass this chapter a LOT however, so comments and/or Kudos are still very appreciated :,D<br/>I think i’m just starving for feedback and love tbh<br/>i probably sound desperate so i’m just gonna own it.<br/>have a wonderful day-whatever time it is for you lovelies!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. What do You Want?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catra waited for Adora to wake up. Three days had passed since the other girl had begun to scream in her sleep, and each time she cried out, it made Catra want to rip her own heart out of her chest.<br/>Now, she looked so small. She was able to put weight on her side without pain, Catra guessed, because now she was sleeping on it, breathing evenly, in and out.<br/>When Catra slept, her dreams were full of nightmares. Mostly of Prime, sometimes of Adora falling into a deep, looming abyss while shouting Catra's name.<br/>Every now and again she found herself back at Princess Prom, three years ago. She would replay the moment that she saw Adora in her dress. How her breath had hitched and her palms became sweaty. Scorpia had given her a confused glance, to which Catra had blushed and growled, telling her to do what they were there for and stalking away.<br/>And then she would be dancing with Adora, and she dipped her, and their faces were so close. Their foreheads had almost touched, Catra could feel Adora's breath on her face. Her hands at the other girls waist. Sometimes she would kiss her, other times she would drop her and scramble away.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so after my two day hiatus, here is the next chapter!!<br/>this chapter was undoubtedly the most painful to write, and i’m sorry about the delay on posting it :,)<br/>pretty much immediately after i posted the third chapter i hit a huge writers block, so i’ve been writing and rewriting versions of this one on and off for the past couple days. i’m not super proud of it but i thought i’d post it anyways since it’s probably the best one i can come up with right now. one more chapter is what i think we can all agree on, but please be patient with me- it’ll come your way soon!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra waited for Adora to wake up. Three days had passed since the other girl had begun to scream in her sleep, and each time she cried out, it made Catra want to rip her own heart out of her chest.</p><p>Now, she looked so small. She was able to put weight on her side without pain, Catra guessed, because now she was sleeping on it, breathing evenly, in and out.</p><p>When Catra slept, her dreams were full of nightmares. Mostly of Prime, sometimes of Adora falling into a deep, looming abyss while shouting Catra's name.</p><p>Every now and again she found herself back at Princess Prom, three years ago. She would replay the moment that she saw Adora in her dress. How her breath had hitched and her palms became sweaty. Scorpia had given her a confused glance, to which Catra had blushed and growled, telling her to do what they were there for and stalking away.</p><p>And then she would be dancing with Adora, and she dipped her, and their faces were so close. Their foreheads had almost touched, Catra could feel Adora's breath on her face. Her hands at the other girls waist. Sometimes she would kiss her, other times she would drop her and scramble away. Catra knew that in reality that's not what happened, but she didn't want to think about the things she did after the dance that she had shared with the one she loved.</p><p>The feline opened her eyes to see Adora's bare, scarred back.</p><p>It's a mess back here, Catra thought, her eyes roaming over the skin. Under the newer scars, the ones caused by the acid goo, she could see the terrible ones she had inflicted on Horde Primes flagship. With most of Adora's burns healing, they would only continue to become more and more noticeable. Without thinking, she draped one arm over Adora's waist and scooted in closer, so that her nose was pressed into her. She sighed and closed her eyes again.</p><p>Catra assumed that she had fallen asleep, because her eyes were crusty and her joints stiff when she peeled back her eyelids once more. The ship was still quiet, so she assumed it was still early. The burns were even more faded today. Catra resisted the urge to try and lick them away. If only it was that easy. She instead brushed a light kiss on one of the larger wounds, one of the scars inflicted by her hand, making the other girl shiver as a response. Catra nestled deeper into her. If only she could stay here forever. Sleep was calling for her again when Adora suddenly moved. In an instant, the feline was wide awake. She peered over Adora's should to see that the blondes eyes were half-lidded and fluttering. Catra felt her heart rate speed up.</p><p>"Adora?" she whispered. She brushed some hair away from her forehead. "Can you hear me?"</p><p>Her response was slow. First she nodded shallowly, then she opened her eyes as if she was in a dream. Then she slowly turned her head and her foggy blue eyes met with Catra's mismatched ones. A dumb smile curled across Adora's face and Catra sighed in relief.</p><p>"Hey, Princess," she said.</p><p>"Hi," came the soft answer, matched with her grin. Then, with a jolt of embarrassment, Catra realized that Adora was very still much naked. She unhooked her arm from around her waist and covered her face.</p><p>"Sorry," she stood up. Adora shivered and covered her bare chest as the feline moved away.</p><p>"Wait," she croaked. Catra tipped her head to the side.</p><p>"Could you stay? I'm kind of cold," Adora admitted.</p><p>And probably parched, too, Catra thought. She grabbed the bottle of water beside the bed and helped Adora take a few sips, grabbing a fresh blanket and tossing it at her as well. When she was done drinking, the blonde held out one arm weakly, the other holding the large piece of soft fabric in place.</p><p>"Please?" she whispered. Catra gave in and returned to her spot at Adora's back, once again encircling her in her arms. A few minutes passed with Catra simply listening to the sound of the other girl breathing, counting her heartbeats.</p><p>"I missed you," she murmured into Adora's neck. The blonde rolled over awkwardly, trying to be careful on her back, and faced Catra.<br/>"I don't remember much.. but I missed you, too."</p><p>Catra slowly pulled the other girl in for a long kiss. It was gentle and steady and no matter how hard Catra pushed, Adora wouldn't deepen it. Eventually they came up for air and gave each other the same, familiar look of yearning.</p><p>Catra sighed and rocked her head against the pillow. Adora was too weak to do anything. And right now Catra just wanted to hold her. So she did.</p><p>Adora buried her face in the crook of the smaller girl's neck, closing her eyes.</p><p>"Can we talk?" she asked softly. Catra glanced down at her. Although she was bigger, Adora was curled in a small ball in Catra's chest, tracing the stitches on her night shirt with the tip of one of her fingers. The feline's arms enclosed her body in a circle of warmth.</p><p>"About what?" Catra said back, equally as faintly. Adora shrugged.</p><p>"Anything. About the other night. About what you said to me."</p><p>Catra sighed. "I don't know.. I've kind of been breaking my own set of rules lately, by taking care of you. I guess I've been telling myself that I'm just paying you back, but I don't know if that's it."</p><p>Adora found a lone freckle on Catra's chest, right above her heart. She ran her hand over it lightly, making the hairs on the back of Catra's neck stand up. "What're you doing?" she murmured. Adora laughed. "What do you want me to be doing?"</p><p>Catra ignored her and held her tighter. The wounds along Adora's back weren't painful anymore, she hoped, because the blonde girl made no noise as she pressed down on them.</p><p>"I'm willing to wait for you," Adora said after a long while. "If you aren't ready yet, I'm willing to wait."</p><p>Catra thought about this. Ever since she was a young child, she had wanted to be Adora's person. If she let her go now, another girl could come and take her away. That was the last thing Catra wanted. Ugh, want, that stupid word that seemed to be ruling both their lives right now. That stupid feeling Catra had whenever she was near Adora like this.</p><p>"I'm.. I do have a really long way to go, don't I?" Catra's breath hitched. Adora abandoned tracing the lines in the felines clothes and lifted her head. She sighed and kissed the other girl softly.</p><p>"I don’t know. Maybe,” Adora said as they broke apart. Catra nodded. She released the bigger girl from her grasp and sat up.</p><p>"I'm gonna.. I'll see you later, Adora." she said.</p><p>"Okay," Adora whispered in return. She sat up gingerly, the blanket held up to her chest, and watched the feline leave. She wanted to call out to her, ask her to come back and hold her again, but that would be selfish. Adora had to let Catra be ready on her own. Right? This was Catra. Catra was the one who needed time.</p><p>Catra kept looking over her shoulder as she left, hoping to hear Adora call out her name, but she didn't. The feline didn't know why she was walking away. Maybe it was because she thought, deep in her stomach, for some reason, that Adora didn't actually want her there. Either way, there needed to be space between them. Because Adora hadn’t stopped her, she needed to distance herself.</p><p>——</p><p>Throughout the next few days Glimmer and Bow noticed that their friends were avoiding each other again. Glimmer sighed as she watched Catra turn on her heel and leave the hull once she realized that Adora was already in there. The blonde girl had begun to walk around again, but she could only wear a large, loose tank top that Glimmer had packed for herself. Her back was still sore, and it was impossible to sleep on it, yet.</p><p>Adora sighed as she watched Catra leave. Glimmer lifted her friends shirt to check on the wounds progress. They were sitting on the ground of the hull. Bow was in the kitchen, finding them all something to eat.</p><p>"You sure you can't just use She-Ra's healing powers?"</p><p>"I did, but there's always an added side effect of it.. i'm not sure how to describe it.. a dull ache, maybe."</p><p>Glimmer lowered the shirt and nodded. "Okay, fine." she glanced at where Adora was still looking- the door, where Catra had retreated through. She leaned back and crossed her arms.</p><p>"You and Catra are avoiding each other again," she observed, raising a brow. "Did something happen between you two?"</p><p>Adora shot the queen a glare from over her shoulder. "What're you insinuating?" she raised her own brows. Glimmer shrugged. "Depends." she answered unhelpfully. "Look, me and Bow are both aware that you two have serious feelings for each other. Why haven't you acted on them?"</p><p>"Well- I- she- we- sort of did," Adora stuttered, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. Glimmer made a circular motion with her hand. "And..?" she prompted. Adora groaned.</p><p>"She needs time. We both agreed that nothing can happen until she's ready." she put heavy emphasis on the word ‘she’, as if trying to convince herself as well as the queen.</p><p>"Ehh.. from what i've seen, she's pretty ready," Glimmer said, thinking about the hundreds of times Catra had flirted with the oblivious Adora. "Have you thought about.. maybe you're not ready?"</p><p>Adora squinted. "What?"</p><p>"You have always been the one who thinks you’re 'expendable'," Glimmer made quotations with her fingers. "You think so lowly of yourself that you believe that if you were gone, no one would miss you for very long."</p><p>"That's not tr-"</p><p>Glimmer held up a hand to stop her friend. "Of course it's not true! We love you, Adora! But some small part of you still believes it from when you were small. The reason is because Shadow Weaver was a toxic mother figure who told you all these things!" She laid a hand on Adora's shoulder. "I think that this time, you should really reach out to Catra, or else whatever you two have will never go anywhere. You have to show her what you want."</p><p>Adora's eyes widened and she blinked a few extra times. There was a pause and she seemed to decide on something, and then she pulled Glimmer in for a hug.</p><p>"Thanks," Adora said. "I think I needed that."</p><p>Glimmer smiled and rubbed Adora's back lightly. "Anytime."</p><p>Bow walked in, holding a large plate of food above his head.</p><p>"Who wants dinner?" he announced.</p><p>——</p><p>Catra went to bed early that night. She had eaten after everyone else. She was distancing herself again, and she hated it. But she had to. Maybe if she spent more time alone, her feelings would decipher themselves. She would know why she felt so miserable while she was away from Adora. After everything that had happened, was their relationship doomed to fail? Would it splutter out of existence, would Adora find someone better for her?</p><p>These thoughts upset Catra further. She didn't like the thought of Adora being with someone else. Kissing them, touching them the way she and her did.</p><p>The dread in her stomach knotted and she curled onto her side. What was something that would make her happier? She felt isolated, as if she was back in the Fright Zone, after Adora had left. She had broken down several times over the past three years, and she curled into a tighter ball, not wanting to cry again. It was pathetic, the way she felt. Only one person could make her feel better. But that person was-</p><p>The door's sensor was triggered. "Catra?" came a soft voice. The feline sat up suddenly and almost cracked her neck.</p><p>"Adora?" she hissed. The other girl smiled weakly. "Could I come in?"</p><p>Catra patted the spot beside her on the bed. "Sure."</p><p>The other girl sat down cross-legged, thumbs twiddling in her lap. Catra watched her expectantly.</p><p>"Why'd you come?" she asked after a moment. Adora looked away. "I was wrong," she said softly. Catra perked up her ears, listening but saying nothing. The blonde glanced back at her.</p><p>“I’ve been trying to convince myself that you’re the one who needs time.”</p><p>Catra cocked her head. “Don’t I?”</p><p>“See, the thing is, it’s confusing. We’ve never really been able to show our emotions very well. Can you just..” she smacked her lips and sighed. “- Can you tell me exactly how you’re feeling? Just, all out?”</p><p>Catra snorted. “Been ranting to Glimmer and Bow, I see.”</p><p>Adora didn’t laugh. She reached out and squeezed Catra’s hand. “Seriously.” she said.</p><p>The feline fell back on the mattress, stretching her joints out. Adora watched, her cheeks turning pinky, before shaking her head and tapping Catra’s thigh. “Tell me.”</p><p>Catra closed her eyes. She was asking her to be open, completely open, for the first time. She was asking her to tell her how she really felt.</p><p>“My emotions are everywhere.” she admitted quietly. “I want to be with you, but I’m terrified of everything that could go wrong. Just, being next to you, it makes me feel lighter than I have in years. But I want more. I want to be yours.”</p><p>She hadn’t meant to say that last sentence. Catra slowly opened her eyes to see how Adora was reacting.</p><p>The blonde girl was crying. Not a few lone tears, but with a full out river coming down her face.</p><p>Catra shot up immediately and scooted forwards, holding out her hands in alarm. She didn’t know what to do. She had never seen Adora cry like this. She panicked and looked around.</p><p>“S-should I call Glimmer? Is it your back? Is it-“ She cut herself off, watching the other girl with her arms still extended in front of her face. Adora hugged herself, short nails digging into her own skin, and looked away in shame. “I’m sorry,” she whispered.</p><p>Catra curled her arms around Adora and the taller girl hung her head, dropping it into the crook of Catra’s neck. Catra climbed into Adora’s lap, both her legs wrapped around Adora’s torso, and gently brought her hands up to cradle the other girls hair. There was a strong hand at Catra’s back and another one on her waist, and Adora continued to cry, her entire body quaking.</p><p>And Catra understood that all she needed to do right now was be there for Adora.</p><p>The blonde eventually slowed her tears. She turned her head so that her nose was buried in Catra’s warm neck.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” she repeated.</p><p>Catra tangled her hands through Adora’s locks. “You have nothing to apologize for.” she was echoing Adora’s own words that were previously directed at herself. It made the blonde smile weakly into her skin, despite everything. The feline continued to brush her fingers through Adora’s hair.</p><p>“What was that?” she asked gently. Adora tightened her grip on Catra’s body. “I’m tired of saying that I want to do what’s best for everyone else. I do, I love being other people’s hero, I love it. But..” she pulled away and met Catra’s wide eyes. “But I also love you. I want to enjoy loving you as just me, Adora, for once. Not She-Ra, not one of the Rebellions leaders.”</p><p>Catra sniffed, trying to ignore the feeling of overwhelming joy in her stomach. “Maybe it couldn’t hurt for me to be more like you, for once.” she admitted, her hands coming to rest at the base of the bigger girls neck. Adora chuckled.</p><p>“I love you, too.” Catra finished simply, biting down everything else that she wanted to say.</p><p>And this time it was Adora who took her face in both hands and pulled the other girl towards herself, capturing her lips in a long,  and drawn out kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i think what a lot of people forget is that Adora has her trauma too, so when other fans write fics their default is that Catra is the one who is ‘broken’. Now, Catra had definitely got her issues, but Adora almost died in my story , plus lets not forget that she’s been repressing very strong feelings for someone for a good portion of her life. I thought, why not have Catra comfort her for once? This chapter took a while but i think I’ll do one more where we get Catra doing a full explanation or something else.. ahem hem. Also did anyone notice the *cinematic parallels* in this chapter and Don’t Go- because that’s what I wanted :,)<br/>Sorry again that this chapter took so long, again, I hit a block yesterday but i’m trying to get it done for you lovelies. Next chapter will probably be last, and hopefully i’ll stop chickening out on the  t h i n g .<br/>PS i’m aware that i sort of started to contradict myself in this chapter. If you think i need to rewrite something/ the entire thing just leave it down in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I Want You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The kiss started slow and burning. Catra was scared that if she tried to go further, Adora would pull away. But she didn't. Instead, the bigger one pulled Catra closer. </p>
<p> Now they kissed with an urgent passion, with Catra's hands tangled in Adora's hair and Adora desperately holding her as if she was her only lifeline. Adora unhooked her arms and pushed between Catra's shoulder blades. Catra toppled back, keeping her legs wrapped around the blonde girls waist as she went, making Adora fall on top of her. Not wishing to break their kiss, Catra cupped both side of Adora's face and held her in place. </p>
<p>The other girl's hands roamed down the sides of Catra's body unsteadily, eventually coming to rest at her hips. The feline tightened her legs around Adora's middle and tangled her fingers through the fabric of the other girls loose shirt. Her claws dug into Adora's skin and the blonde let out a small gasp. Catra found this more stimulating and she tousled Adora's clothing again, making it rip. The other girl broke the kiss, momentarily. She opened her eyes and Catra followed suit, alarmed at why she had stopped.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so.. i’m not dead! and... this is the chapter! bare with me on it, i’ve never written anything beyond fluff before so this is new territory. :,)<br/>i.. didn’t correct it, i think that’s a running theme with my work, so congrats! i finally stopped being a chicken and wrote what most of y’all are here for so.. hmm. tell me what you think?<br/>also! there are small depictions of PTSD, as well as mention of rape. if either of those topics are triggering for you maybe skip this one out. the PTSD isn’t graphic and the mention of rape is very, very, VERY, minor, but some friends of mine told me to put it on here, just in case.<br/>enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The kiss started slow and burning. Catra was scared that if she tried to go further, Adora would pull away. But she didn't. Instead, the bigger one pulled Catra closer. </p>
<p> Now they kissed with an urgent passion, with Catra's hands tangled in Adora's hair and Adora desperately holding her as if she was her only lifeline. Adora unhooked her arms and pushed between Catra's shoulder blades. Catra toppled back, keeping her legs wrapped around the blonde girls waist as she went, making Adora fall on top of her. Not wishing to break their kiss, Catra cupped both side of Adora's face and held her in place. </p>
<p>The other girl's hands roamed down the sides of Catra's body unsteadily, eventually coming to rest at her hips. The feline tightened her legs around Adora's middle and tangled her fingers through the fabric of the other girls loose shirt. Her claws dug into Adora's skin and the blonde let out a small gasp. Catra found this more stimulating and she tousled Adora's clothing again, making it rip. The other girl broke the kiss, momentarily. She opened her eyes and Catra followed suit, alarmed at why she had stopped. </p>
<p>"Did I do something?" the feline asked. Adora didn't pull away, she rested her sweaty forehead against Catra's as their chests both heaved. "No," she said quietly. "Could- could I ask you something?" her voice trembled with an emotion that Catra wasn't too sure how to place. She almost nipped Adora's nose out of impatience. She had waited long enough to touch her like this- why was she stopping them again? "Go ahead?" she answered, trying to keep herself nonchalant.</p>
<p>"What if I were to.." she trailed off, biting her lip. She still didn't pull away, and Catra could feel her breath on her face. "What if I led?"</p>
<p>Catra glanced around. Adora was on top of her, elbows tensed beside Catra's head. She flicked her ears as she processed the request. </p>
<p>She's asking me if i'm willing to give up my pride for once, she translated for herself. </p>
<p>My control, another small part of her whispered.</p>
<p>A beat passed and then Catra, heart fluttering like a caged bird, relaxed her grip on Adora. Her arms lay slack by her sides. Her legs thumped to meet the mattress. She gave Adora one single, lonesome nod, and told herself to relax. </p>
<p>She was going to be fine. Adora would never to anything to hurt her. </p>
<p>Adora exhaled one soft breath and kissed Catra again. The feline kissed back with force, her hands instinctively tugging the blonde back towards her, but the bigger girl took both of her wrists and pinned her down, making her squirm.</p>
<p>"Is this okay?" she asked against Catra's lips. She answered by slipping her tongue into the other one's mouth. Adora moved away and towards her jaw, dotting soft kisses as she went. Catra bit back a purr as the other girl continued her slow process down her neck, and with each touch she felt herself become hotter, more alive. </p>
<p>The pressure between her legs was building now, and she instinctively bucked her hips up so they were rubbing against Adora with an almost urgent tension. It seemed that she wasn't submitting to the other girl that easily. </p>
<p>Catra whined when Adora would not return the pressure, and she tugged noncommittally, trying to free her hands. The blonde paid no attention. Catra figured that if she really wanted to free herself, she probably could. </p>
<p>Adora's head was swirling as she reached Catra's collarbone. She could feel the other girl shuddering beneath her with anticipation, but she didn't want to give her that satisfaction just yet. She hadn't been ready, the last time things had heated up between them, but now she was. She was going to show Catra exactly what she wanted. And she wanted her. </p>
<p>She pressed her lips against the sharp bone, feeling the other girl tremble again. Telling herself to not give in, she continued her process downwards until she reached the fitted sleeping top that Catra wore to bed. She released Catra's wrists half-heartedly and instead slipped her clammy hands under the straps. She met Catra's mismatched eyes, which were wide and fogged over, as if she was in a different world. Catra blinked slowly, showing her trust, and Adora exhaled again. She slowly brought the top over her head, her knuckles brushing against the tips of the other girl's breasts as she did. The shirt fell away, leaving Catra's midriff and entire upper body exposed. Adora's breathing hitched and she tried not to stare. Catra cocked her head with a smirk. </p>
<p>"What's up, Princess?" she quipped, running her hands along the waistband of Adora's shorts. The blonde swallowed. "You're beautiful," she said. "I- this is unreal,"</p>
<p>Catra grabbed the front of Adora's shirt and pulled her back down, locking her in another kiss.<br/>
"If you want to stop-" she began as they came up for air.</p>
<p>"I don't," Adora interrupted, once more taking hold of Catra's wrists. The feline sighed and went slack again, rolling her eyes playfully. However, when Adora brought her tongue down onto the feline's nipple, she arched her back, a purr rumbling out. Adora dragged her tongue around the sensitive nub, making Catra purr louder. The blonde moved away, much to Catra's displeasure, and instead kissed her way down the other one’s cleavage, making her way towards her belly button. Catra sighed contently at the feeling, squirming again.</p>
<p>Then Adora's thumb brushed against her neck. And suddenly, all at once, Prime's face and his vicious smile flashed across Catra's vision. It drained her euphoria, and the feline jolted in terror. </p>
<p>She shoved Adora off of her body, making herself topple off the bed in the process. Her skull banged against the floor and she scrambled to the corner of the room, shaking violently. She curled into a ball. She blinked and her last memory before the chip came rushing back into her head, making her feel weak. It happened so fast, and suddenly she didn't remember where she was, or what was happening.</p>
<p>He had leaned over her, a cruel smile playing on his lips.</p>
<p>"Tell me, little sister. What is she to you?" </p>
<p>Catra had stayed silent, her lips drawn back in an arrogant snarl. Prime chuckled. "Oh, child, i'm not asking. If you do not offer the information I desire, I shall take it from you-" he grabbed her face with both hands, clawed fingers rubbing against her neck almost affectionately. "-myself."</p>
<p>Catra struggled, she tried to pull away, but he forced her to meet his cold eyes, yanking her straight and sending a painful crack though her neck. She snapped at him, trying to bite his nose, but to no avail. He grinned wickedly and then the breathing tube was crammed down her throat, and she was choking and she couldn't think and memories of herself and Adora started to flash before her. Adora and her running around as children in the Horde, herself watching Adora's still form as she pushed against Catra's body in her sleep, Catra dipping Adora at the Princess Prom while Adora's face nearly brushed against her own.</p>
<p>"No," she choked out, gagging as she did. "You can't see that, it's private-"</p>
<p>Horde Prime chuckled. "My, my, you are a complicated one, aren't you, little sister? Hold still.." he clicked his fingers and three clones appeared, holding her down as she thrashed. </p>
<p>More memories flickered before her, spinning wildly in erratic flashes that made her head pound. Catra pulling the lever to activate the Portal, Adora giving her a glare full of daggers, Adora haunting her dreams, Catra teasing Adora while they fought, Catra holding up the chin of the unconscious Adora, then a teenage Catra wondering how Adora would feel if she kissed her-</p>
<p>"Ah. I see now." he chuckled once more and dropped his prey, leaving her retching and writhing on the ground as more clones surrounded her. She was dragged to the corner of the green pool.</p>
<p>"You love her." he said, almost pitifully. </p>
<p>With that she was tossed in like day old garbage. </p>
<p>She screamed and begged and cried out Adora's name as she was electrocuted into numbness. The last thing she saw before the world went black was his leering face above her, and one last flash of a young Adora's face, smiling innocently at her. </p>
<p>Then it all left her, and she was gone.</p>
<p>Catra shuddered and came back to herself. The memory faded, as did most of the numbing pain. Her face was sticky with fresh tears. There were a strong pair of arms enveloping her in a warm, safe embrace. Catra clawed Adora's shirt as she cried, dragging her fingers through the fabric and ruining it further. </p>
<p>Adora stroked Catra's hair and repeated something that the feline couldn't be bothered to make out. Adora must've moved her, because she was sitting in the older girls lap while Adora's legs crossed underneath her bottom. Catra's own legs splayed out to the side, her toes curling as she shook. Adora brushed her fingers through the short fur coating Catra's back.</p>
<p>"What happened? Was it me?" she asked, and the feline could hear the tortured note in her voice. Catra kissed the blonde girls neck softly. "No. It was him. It's always him." she whispered savagely. She felt so tired. Adora's grip tightened on her body. </p>
<p>"What did he do to you, Catra?"</p>
<p>She racked her brains, searching for the correct words. "Mind rape, I suppose." she responded after a moment. She closed her eyes and took a few deep, slow breathes. That's what Perfuma always did. It worked, and she felt calmer. Her hackles relaxed and she retracted her claws, leaving her hands to simply rest on Adora's abdomen. </p>
<p>"We're both pretty messed up, aren't we?” Catra whispered into Adora's neck. </p>
<p>The other one didn't respond for a long moment. She kneaded her fingers through Catra's shoulder blades gently, as if scared she would break. It was funny- only minutes ago Catra had been treating her in the same delicate manner. </p>
<p>For a moment Catra just focused on the feeling of Adora’s warm fingertips making their way across her fuzz-coated skin.</p>
<p>The blonde's hand trailed down her back. "Do you want us to stop?" she finally answered quietly, echoing Catra's earlier question. The feline tensed for a moment, then relaxed. She met the blondes eyes and kissed her mouth, the tear tracks on her face still gleaming in the starlight. She blinked lazily at her, brushing away some hair from her face. Adora understood.</p>
<p>She stood up, holding Catra, and lowered her back on the bed. She was being gentle, soft, still acting as if Catra was made of glass. </p>
<p>None of that. Not right now.</p>
<p>Catra took advantage of her delicacy, her slowness. As soon as the other girl had descended upon her, the feline grabbed her shirt and slammed her against the mattress instead, straddling her hips.</p>
<p>"Are you sure?" Adora asked with a tiny grin, but the concerned note was still underlaying. Catra growled lightly and kissed her again. Adora yanked her down by wrapping herself around the smaller girls waist, so that Catra's thigh was between Adora's legs. The feline ignored the ugly memories that were tugging on the edges of her mind. Prime was not going to ruin this experience for her. She was going to have Adora, and he would not interrupt that. </p>
<p>Her hands roamed all over the other girls body. She trailed them up her shirt while she tickled her neck with her breath, enjoying the feeling of Adora's heartbeat racing as she pressed the palm of her hand against the skin. Adora lifted her back off the bed, allowing Catra to remove her loose shirt and discarding it next to the feline's own clothing. The scar of the Failsafe was still there. </p>
<p>The pinky skin rose and fell with Adora's quick, uneven breaths. It stood out against the other marks that covered her. The many, many other marks. The blonde girl tilted her head when Catra wouldn't stop staring at the heart-shaped thing that stained her skin. </p>
<p>Adora put her hand against Catra's cheek. The other girl held it in place for a moment, then she let go and lowered herself over the blonde again. She dipped downwards to place small bites right above the most sensitive parts of Adora's chest before freezing suddenly- Adora's thigh was rubbing in that spot between her legs impatiently. </p>
<p>The blonde noticed that Catra had stopped moving and smirked uncharacteristically. She traced one finger down Catra's abdomen and slipped into her underwear. A soft moan escaped the felines mouth, grinding against the palm of Adora's hand, which was now on her clit. The unfamiliar expression broke and Adora's eyes widened in wonder. </p>
<p>"You're really wet," she said in astonishment. She added just the tiniest bit of pressure- enough to make Catra go mad. </p>
<p>"Oh, shu-"</p>
<p>She didn't get a chance to finish. Adora slipped one finger inside of her. Catra let out a gasp and almost fell forwards from where she was sitting on top of the other girl. Adora hoisted herself up to support the feline and Catra pressed her forehead against Adora's shoulder, her claws digging into the bigger girls skin slightly. </p>
<p>She slowly slid in and out, hitting the perfect spots and making Catra moan and sigh her name. She shifted and nipped the blondes ear in response to her agonizing pace. </p>
<p>"I'm not fragile. You don't have to be so gentle."</p>
<p>Adora's free hand curled around the top of the other girls bottoms. She grabbed the base of her tail and tugged lightly, causing Catra's noises to become louder, more needy. The blonde girl tilted her head again. She kissed Catra's lips.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna take care of you," she whispered back. </p>
<p>"I don't need-"</p>
<p>Adora gave her a small humorous look and added another finger. Catra gasped from the unexpected stretch and tangled both her hands through Adora's loose locks, steadying herself. Still, the other girl didn't pick up the pace. Catra shot her an annoyed look, or what she could imagine was an annoyed look through her haze. Adora seemed to get the point but didn't add any speed. She rubbed her thumb against Catra's clit.</p>
<p>"What's up?" she asked while trying to sound oblivious. Catra growled and almost bit her again. </p>
<p>"I know- ah- you know," she grumbled while rocking her hips unconsciously. Adora caught the other girl’s mouth in another breathless kiss, still ignoring her unspoken request. When they broke apart, Catra trailed a few wet kisses across the blonde's collarbone, letting her tongue flick in and out. As a result Adora picked up her pace, but not enough to please the feline.</p>
<p>"Adora.. please," Catra sighed, closing her eyes. The bigger one raised an eyebrow and flipped them again, so she was once more over Catra. She slowly began to go faster, dipping her head to place a few kisses along Catra's jaw. </p>
<p>"Please what?" she murmured playfully. Catra groaned, both out of pleasure and annoyance. Her hand drifted down to Adora's ass and she held it there while her tail braided their right and left legs together. Her pride was suddenly no where in sight as she finally mumbled, "I want you to fuck me harder, Adora."</p>
<p>The blonde's consistency faltered. Out of the four of them, Glimmer was the one who'd let curse words loose the most. She snorted, as if for some reason the word came out funny from Catra's mouth. </p>
<p>"What?" Catra hissed indignantly, her embarrassment starting to creep up her neck. Adora kissed her deeply and added a third finger. The feline moaned and bit down on Adora's bottom lip hard, almost hard enough to draw blood. The other one made no comment and sped up enough that Catra had to close her eyes again. Her hands gripped the sheets on either side of her, her claws leaving holes in the bed. She was still wearing her underwear, a fact that Adora changed quickly. She slid the undergarments down to Catra's knees easily and paused again for a millisecond. Catra groaned and lifted her hips. </p>
<p>"What now?" she sighed, tilting her head against the pillow pointedly. Adora stared at her body and tingling ran up Catra's spine. Her fingers were still inside her, but they had stopped moving. </p>
<p>"You're beautiful," she said. Catra flushed. </p>
<p>“You’ve already said that.”</p>
<p>“You still are.” Adora shot back, still plastered to the spot.</p>
<p>Well, sure, Catra was aware that she was attractive. Especially after she was fourteen, other cadets all over the Fright Zone would look at her differently. It’d make Catra laugh because whenever it would happen, Adora would pull her closer and slip a hand around her waist, glaring at anyone who would continue looking after that. Catra was aware that Scorpia used to have a silly schoolgirl crush on her. She also knew that eyes followed her in the Crimson Waste, and at Princess Prom. Even Glimmer had gotten flustered around her once or twice. But she had never thought of herself as beautiful. </p>
<p>Adora was still staring like an idiot at Catra’s undressed body. </p>
<p>“You’ve seen me naked before. I really don’t get what the big deal is.” Catra snorted at her dumb expression. Adora planted a kiss on her neck, and then her chest, then her ribcage. Catra raised her body to keep the contact. The blonde kissed her belly button and rested her chin on it, meeting the mismatched eyes that were tracking her process.</p>
<p>“I’ve never been able to savour you like this, though.” Adora answered before turning her head down again. </p>
<p>She ran her tongue along the welts left by Catra’s underwear, dipping a little more south every now and then. It made Catra shudder and she shut her eyes tightly, tilting her face up. She had forgotten that Adora was still inside her until she started moving all three fingers in unison again. She sighed and moaned Adora’s name. The blonde dragged a finger back up her stomach lightly, rubbing and teasing Catra’s nipples. </p>
<p>“Are you- hah- trying- ah- to make me come before you’re done?” she managed. In response, Adora brought her mouth down onto her clit suddenly. </p>
<p>Catra bucked her hips and cursed again, spreading her legs wider. Adora swirled her tongue around one of the most sensitive parts of her and sucked. Catra tried to say something else, but the only fully formed word that would leave her mouth was Adora’s name. She moaned and tugged on Adora’s hair. The blonde pulled out her fingers and swirled her tongue lower, so that it went just inside of Catra in the most shallow way possible. She moved back up to her clit and sucked again, harder. The bedsheets were completely ruined as Catra dragged her claws through them once more. Adora slid three fingers in and out. </p>
<p>Catra’s breathing hitched. “Adora, I’m-“</p>
<p>The knot in her stomach tightened and then released and she came in waves. </p>
<p>Adora didn’t stop. She slipped in and out, gradually slowing her pace, until she eventually removed her fingers for good. Catra rode out her orgasm and collapsed against the torn up mattress, spent. Her chest heaved and Adora rested her cheek on the inside of Catra’s thigh. </p>
<p>They stayed like that for a long moment before the bigger one scaled up her chest and enveloped her in her arms. She bumped her chin against the top of Catra’s head and sighed with a small smile.</p>
<p>Catra laid her head against Adora’s bare chest and sighed too, making goosebumps appear on Adora’s stomach. Her tail wrapped around them both while their legs entwined in a mess of limbs. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” she whispered. “You’re- you’re really good at that. Have you- was that your first time?”<br/>
When Adora didn’t answer Catra raised her head. The blonde one’s eyebrows were furrowed together as if she was trying to figure out what to say.</p>
<p>“Well, um,” she cleared her throat and Catra’s heart dropped into her stomach. Adora noticed her crestfallen expression and her eyes widened. “Oh, no no no no, yes, that was my first time with someone.” she clarified, her face turning red. “Glimmer just has some, hmmm, books, that, you know.. are graphic.”</p>
<p>Catra snorted. “Really? Sparkles reads romance novels?”</p>
<p>“How do you know what romance novels are?” Adora gave her a confused look. Catra grimaced. </p>
<p>“Entrapta definitely had.. one other obsession before robots.”</p>
<p>Adora blinked. “Wow. Okay then. Did not see that one coming.”</p>
<p>Catra laughed and snuggled closer, dropping her head back onto the blonde’s chest. She listened to the steady thump of her heart in her ear and found that she had scratched Adora during sex. </p>
<p>“Sorry about that.” she whispered, running the pads of her fingers across them. Adora shifted and gripped her tighter. “They’ll heal. It’s okay.”</p>
<p>“I definitely need to pay you back now, though.” Catra replied smoothly. Now it was Adora who laughed. She brushed her lips across the top of Catra’s skull and the feline could feel her smile. </p>
<p>“Deal.” she answered softly. Catra kissed her skin and closed her eyes, burying her face in the safety of the woman she loved. Sleep came for her within the next few minutes. </p>
<p>They’d probably have to do a lot of explaining tomorrow, mostly because they’d need a new mattress.<br/>
But for now, for once in a very long time, everything was simple. And good.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>welp..<br/>that’s that.<br/>i guess i’m gonna have to do another chapter huh<br/>my block is more or less gone, but 2020 dropped some serious shitbombs on us last week so i kinda stopped writing to process all of that. the next chapter will probably come sometime this week or beginning of next week but don’t take my word for it- i might forget.<br/>uhh.. like i said, this is my first time writing the s p i c y stuff so leave a comment on how i did? :,)<br/>have a wonderful day/whatever time it is for you!</p>
<p>PS i just made myself a new twitter account just for this so.. follow me there? (also if there’s any fanart from this fic i’m just saying i’m not complaining jmgndngh)</p>
<p>https://twitter.com/CammieStagg</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so that’s that? if i should make another chapter (it probably won’t be as long because i REALLY splurged on this) leave a comment and a Kudos is also really appreciated! I’m also very new to this so i’m sorry if i messed anything up posting-wise.<br/>have a good day to the five of you that will read this ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>